400 feet
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: See what Jane thinks of when he runs into 'his future'. Jisbon, Rated K  for pregnancy. One-shot. May change into Multichapter.


**A/N: A one-shot! This just happened (like a lot of stories do) when I was making homework, and when I was supposed to be studying... I regret skipping studying, but I don't regret writing this story =). **

**This story may be a bit OOC at some moments, but I tried to make it realistic, where it was possible =). Of course this is just a stupid story, and it doesn't say that I want TM to end like this... I have only hopes for when Jane and Lisbon are finally dating each other =). But I think that's gonna take forever, and then, they don't have enough money to make this episode... But, just try and read it =).**

**Special thanks: Essebes, for Beta-ing this story, and other stories. She helps me through everything, she's my best friend and I can't imagine a life without her! And it makes it even more special that she isn't really addicted to TM (Not as much as I am...), but still talks about it as if she's living for it. Love you! (L)  
>And thanks to Hananouch, for always reviewing my stories. Without you, the use of writing this stories would be gone! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TM... Too bad...**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Jane exclaimed, almost pushing over a nurse on his way. Thinking that the nurse would magicly know what he ment.<p>

"Who?" the nurse said, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry! Teresa Lisbon! Where is she?" he said, panting. She quickly looked up where Lisbon was. '_God, woman, hurry up!'_ Jane mentally yelled at her.

"She's at the end of that hall, the last door on your left," she said, smiling a smile all the nurses were supposed to smile. He nodded, and looked at the direction the nurse had just pointed. Just around 400 feet. The nurse stepped aside, and Jane continued his way. 400 feet. _400 feet..._

"_Jane, open up! I need to speak with you! It's about the case!" Lisbon said, as she knocked on Jane's 'front door'. Yeah, front door. She hated the day that Jane decided to live in the attic of the CBI. Whenever he was lost, he would just go up to the attic , that was one positive thing, but she didn't liked the fact that he always stayed at the CBI. He needed to find a hobby. Another hobby than annoying the crap out of her._

"_Don't barge in! Wait!" Jane exclaimed, and Lisbon frowned._

"_Why?" _

_When Jane didn't answer her, she repeated her question._

"_Jane, why? What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, and just when she was about to barge in, to beat the hell out of him, he yelled: "Okay, you can come in now!" _

_Lisbon sighed, and opened the door. When she looked inside, she felt her heart skip a beat. Because, there was Jane, surrounded by a _lot_ of candles, red ones, pink ones and white whole place was full of it. It almost looked like a sauna. On his used-to-be makeshift bed, was now a real mattress and next to the mattress were a few flat stones._

_Lisbon, after a few more minutes of confusion, looked at Jane. He was dressed in clothes that people from a real sauna wore as well: A white T-shirt, revealing his ,kind of, muscular arms, white pants and white shoes. He looked strange, because he wasn't wearing his usual three-piece-suit._

_Lisbon frowned, but also laughed._

"_Jane? What the curly fringe?" she exclaimed, and Jane laughed at her choice of words. He looked at her, but then continued with his well thought out plan._

"_Hello, Madam! Welcome at the CBI Wellness resort. How can I help you today?" Jane asked, smiling his 1000-watt smile again. Lisbon smiled. She had no idea what Jane had in his mind._

"_What do you have in offer?" Lisbon asked, deciding to play along with Jane._

"_Well, at the moment, we only have one treatment: A massage." Jane said, and Lisbon coughed._

"_What?" Lisbon asked, and Jane smiled again._

"_You can choose how you'd like it," Jane said, and motioned to the 'massage table'. Suddenly, a chuckle escaped Lisbon's mouth, and Jane smiled again, noticing the effect his plan had on her._

"_Shall we?" Jane said, approaching Lisbon and offering his hand. Lisbon frowned, but then she finally placed her hand in his. She didn't know what kind of night would follow._

300 feet. Jane stumbled and fell over, right on his face. He lay, still panting on the floor. He didn't get up immediatley, deciding to rest a bit.

People gathered around him, asking if he was alright. As soon as one of the nurses came over to him, really worrying about his well-being, he jumped up.

"300 feet!" He yelled, and continued his way to the end of the hall.

300 feet. Only 300 feet...

_Jane slept. Well, he pretended to sleep. Everybody else thought he was asleep. And that made his couch much more comfortable, knowing nobody would bother him._

_He suddenly felt something land on his arms, which were lazily resting on his stomach. He opened his eyes, to see a ball of paper on his lap. He sat up straight, and unfolded it._

'Jane, I need to talk to you. Again. Come to my office, please?'

_Jane frowned. Lisbon never pleaded. He got up, and shot a look at Lisbon's office. Lisbon was standing in front of the window, looking at him, with a somehow frightened look on her face. Jane's heart dropped. What could be _that_ horrible that Lisbon would have such a frightened look on her face?_

_He walked over to her, and Lisbon pulled him inside, dropping the blinds as Jane sat on her couch. _

"_We have a BIG problem," Lisbon stated, and Jane frowned again._

"_What's wrong?" Jane asked, and offered his hands. Lisbon took them, and sat down beside him. Then, there was an awkward silence. A _long_ awkward silence. Jane then decided he wanted to say something, so he turned around, but he saw tears streaming down Lisbon's face._

"_Teresa? Come on, what's wrong?" Jane said, placing his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace._

"_I'm pregnant."_

200 feet.

"Sir! Sir, slow down!" a doctor yelled, and grabbed Jane's arm, which caused Jane to almost run into the wall.

"Jesus! Let me go!" Jane exclaimed, scared of his choices, but not regretting them.

"Sir, what's wrong?" the doctor asked, in a calm way.

The calmness made Jane feel very angry.

"My girlfriend is there! I need to see her!" Jane exclaimed, claiming back his arm, and continuing his way.

200 feet! Just 200 feet!

"_Okay, Cho, go visit Gavin Cheaney, take Rigsby. Van Pelt, check out the restaurant Cheaney has been to the night before the murder, please, take Jane with you, will you?" Lisbon ordered, and Jane shot her an annoyed look, but then smiled and followed Van Pelt. Rigsby smiled as well at the sight of Jane and Lisbon teasing each other, and left the building with Cho._

_Lisbon sighed, and went to her office. She hated not being able to come with the team, she really missed the fieldtrips to far places, interviewing interesting people, Jane annoying the crap out of her, Rigsby and Van Pelt discussing Rigsby's relationship, and Cho seeming to be the only one who took their case seriously. She hated to hear all the exiting stories when the team got back, saying what she had missed. Almost like children who just went on a field trip, and told their parents how much they enjoyed the entire day. And their mothers just nodding, their children rambling about all sorts of thing, while the mothers just thought about how much they missed their children._

_She sat down on the couch, her hand all the while resting on her belly. 4 months now. She didn't want to go rest at home. That would mean that she had to stay home, all alone, doing entirely nothing the entire day. She couldn't do that. She would die of boredom before the baby was born._

_She looked at the magazine on the table in the center of her office. She smiled. She picked it up, and opened it on the page she and Jane had opened it many times. The perfect baby room._

_She and Jane had decided to live together, in her apartment. They didn't have any other choice, anyway. Jane didn't have a real home, apart from the home in Malibu, but she couldn't stand going to that place: Jane had too many memories there. And living in the attic of the CBI wasn't really a good plan... So they decided to live at her house. Jane promised her that if it turned out the be a stupid idea: Considering she didn't have a lot of space in her apartment made for one person, let alone three, he would buy a bigger house for them. Let's not forget he's got that house in Malibu, his authentic car collection which is worth over 2 million dollars, and a lot of money on his account from his con years as well. She just hoped he would keep his promise, because she already longed for a bigger home._

_Wainwright walked by, waving like an idiot, as usual. Then, he stopped, and walked into her office._

"_Hi Lisbon! How are you doing?" Lisbon frowned, and put down the magazine._

"_Oh, no, don't worry, I'm not sending you home! I know you don't want to go home, so I won't spent my precious time on forcing someone to go home while that person doesn't want to go home, and-"_

"_Sir, what's wrong?" Lisbon interrupted him. It wasn't that he was acting strange, he always rambled like that. She just got the feeling he was hiding something._

"_Nothing! I just decided to stop by and talk to one of my most dedicated people," Wainwright stated, and Lisbon smiled._

"_Thank you, Luther, that really means a lot to me," she said, and that made Wainwright smile. He stood up, telling her that if she needed anything, he would be in his office, or she could just call Jane when he got back from the fieldtrip, or she could just scream, somebody would finally come and- You know the deal. Wainwright was about to leave his office, when he turned around._

"_You sure you don't want to-"_

"_Wainwright! Please, Sir, just go to your office. I'm fine, I promise!" Lisbon laughed, and Wainwright nodded. She just said to herself that Wainwright didn't knew how to handle a pregnant woman. That was just too sweet._

_A couple of hours, for Lisbon, lonely hours, spent with wandering around the office building, finding someone to have a nice chat with, something she didn't do before her pregnancy, but something she craved for now, and a lot of paperwork later, the team got back. Just as Lisbon predicted: With a lot of exiting stories. But this time, case related, so it wasn't a big pain. Eventually, they solved the case, but without Lisbon's help, and that really hurt._

Jane still ran through the halls, almost running over children that were playing with older sisters and brothers, or with their parents, and had it not been for Jane's girlfriend to getting one, Jane loved children. He would've loved to play games with them, play mind tricks on them, only to see how they reacted, every time he got a coin from behind their ears, or the card they had to remember coming out of his jacket.

But he suddenly stopped, almost hitting a girl again. The girl, he thought she was around 4, rose her hand, stopping him. The girl smiled, and Jane smiled back. He couldn't fight back the temptation of chatting a bit, since she was already blocking his way.

"Hello, young lady! Why are you here today?" Jane asked, and the girl smiled at the mention of 'young lady'. It always worked.

"My mummy is getting my little brother!" the girl happily exclaimed, and Jane smiled.

"Oh, really? You know, I'm here for the same reason. Only... It's not going to be my mummy who is getting my little brother or sister. That would be weird, right?" Jane asked, and the girl laughed.

"Yes! Because your mummy is old!" the girl exclaimed, and Jane laughed.

"Well, thank you! So you think I'm old?" Jane exclaimed, and the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"So, can I pass, Miss?" Jane asked, and the girl nodded.

"Say hello to your baby!" the girl exclaimed, and Jane nodded.

"Only if you do that as well," Jane said, and the girl nodded again.

"Bye bye!" Jane continued his way, turning around one more to wave at the little girl. He couldn't wait to have a baby of his own again. 100 feet left.

"_Do you really think this is okay?" Lisbon asked, as Jane took the paintbrush in his hands. He looked at her, then at the paintbrush, and then at her again._

"_Yeah, why?" Jane asked._

"_Uhm... Well, I don't know, but I don't like that color for the living room," Lisbon said, as she got up from the couch. Jane had kept his promise. Even before the birth of their child, Lisbon had the feeling that her apartment wasn't going to be big enough for three people. So they moved to a bigger house. And it really was a bigger house. Instead of just one bedroom, they now had five bedrooms, instead of just one bathroom, they now had three bathrooms, they had a big living room, a big kitchen, a big garden... It was her dream house. Jane had stated that it wasn't that big, but Lisbon couldn't thank him enough. One pro of living with a rich man._

"_Oh... Okay. Which color then?" Jane asked, and just as Lisbon wanted to sit down again, she felt a horrible pain below. Jane saw._

"_Teresa, are you alright?" Jane asked, immediately dropping the paintbrush and running over to Lisbon. She fell back into the chair, and Jane followed._

"_It has started," was all Lisbon said._

_Jane immediately jumped up to call 9-1-1. 'He had already experienced this before, with Charlotte. He knew how to handle this,' Lisbon told to herself. Too bad she didn't._

"Is she in here?" Jane exclaimed, while almost running into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Who?" a nurse, who was following him for the last 100 feet asked him.

"Teresa Lisbon. Is she in here?" Jane repeated the question, and the nurse nodded.

"Yes, she is. Are you family?" she asked, and Jane groaned.

"No, I'm Patrick Jane, her boyfriend!" Jane exclaimed, and the nurse nodded.

"Okay, since there is nobody here with her, I allow you to come inside, but _only_ because you've just ran 400 feet for her," she laughed, and Jane nodded. She opened the door, to reveal Lisbon, laying in a big hospital bed, she looked even tinier because of that, suffering hard from the contractions.

"Are you the boyfriend?" a doctor immediately asked, approaching him, and pulling him further more into the room. Jane just nodded, overwhelmed by everything. Just because he had experienced this once, didn't mean he was used to all the commotion surrounding a birth.

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane smiled an awkward smile. He already regretted coming to this place. But then he saw in how much pain Lisbon was, and he ran over to her, doing one thing he would probably regret the most in his life: offering his hand. While she broke his hand, she screamed with everything she had, and all Jane did was stroking her hair, whispering soft and sweet words into her ear.

After an hour of suffering, it finally happened: The new Jane was born. The nurse placed the baby, traditionally, on Lisbon's chest, and Lisbon cried tears of happiness, as did Jane. He had a daughter again.

When it came down to the name, they fell back into their usual banter. Jane really wanted to name the girl Amanda, while Lisbon really wanted to name her Hannah. The doctors enjoyed the fight over the baby's name: they never saw such a thing.

Finally, they came to a conclusion: Lisbon had won the battle, and their beautiful daughter got the name Hannah.

And when they got back home, everything fell into place: They were finally happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Predictable, I know, but that doesn't make this story bad, right? Let me know!**


End file.
